39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 0: Agent Training
Mission 0: Agent Training is the very first mission. Its clue is Uranium. This mission has 18 easy stages. This mission introduces you to the branches of the Cahill family. You learn about a branch, play a game with skills related to that branch. The clue can also be unlocked by combining the Agent Training Card Combo. Intro This is the opening screen for Mission 0: Agent Training. It reads: :: The Cahills are the most powerful family the world has ever known. Their members include history's most influential people from Napoleon to Amelia Earhart. But the source of the family's power is lost, scattered around the world in the form of 39 clues. If you click next, you get taken to another screen with the exact same background but different text. It reads: :: Before she died, family leader Grace Cahill organized a competition to find the 39 clues. The winner will become the most powerful Cahill of all. You too are a Cahill. Complete this mission to learn about your legacy and earn a clue. Click next and continue to the next tab. Grace's Mansion Next we meet William McIntyre. Press "Speak" to being the conversation. After reading the text, press next to continue the conversation: :: William: :: Thank you for meeting with me. We have matters of the greatest urgency to discuss. You are a Cahill, a member of the most powerful family in the world. :: Player: :: Wow. So what does that mean? :: William: :: Madame Cahill wanted you to participate in the hunt for the 39 Clues. Here is a dossier she left you. It's full of important secrets about the Cahills. :: Player: :: Like what? :: William: :: The dossier will teach you about the four branches of the Cahill family and train you for the hunt for the Clues. Use the codebook in the dossier to track your progress through training. If you complete the codebook, you will earn your first Clue. :: Player: :: Can you tell me anything else? :: William: :: Everything you need is in the dossier. I have just one final piece of advice: Beware the Madrigals. :: Player: :: What does that mean? Who are the Madrigals? :: William: :: I can't say anything else here. Good luck! Click next and continue to the next tab. Note From Grace This section shows a picture of Grace's dossier along with several items: a digital camera, a green tube, a compass, a "Top Secret" manilla foldered labeled "Grace Madeleine Cahill," and the key that is seen in The 39 Clues logo. The dossier is the exact same text as was on the start screen. Stunt Pilot In this section for the Madrigal Branch game. You must play the Stunt Pilot Trainer Game for ten levels. After completing the levels, you will be shown a screen giving you your score and the code to enter in the code book. Cahill Code Book The code is LEMUR Here you enter the code that was given to you from the Stunt Pilot Trainer Game. Press enter to continue. The Tomas Branch The Tomas text says; There are four branches of the Cahill family competing to find the 39 Clues. Each has it's own strengths and you'll need to develop specific skills to take them on! Compete with the Tomas branch - shoot like Tomas agent Annie Oakley. The Tomas Dosier says; The Tomas branch of the Cahill family produced the world's bravest explorers and athletes... as well as the world's most vicious thugs. Skeet Shoot Cahill Code Book The code is FIGHT The Lucian Branch Then you must defeat a Lucian task, which is decoding. Decoder Cahill Code Book The Code is LUKE1 The Janus Branch Dogfight Cahill Code Book The code is JANE4 The Ekaterina Branch Lab Rat Cahill Code Book Clue The last screenshot says: :: Well done! You've completed your agent training and your'e ready to start the hunt for the 39 Clues. Your search will take you to some of the most famous and dangerous places on earth. :: The Cahills were behind nearly every memory in recent memory. After pressing next, you are taken to another screen with the exact same background but different text. It reads: :: One of the greatest of these mysteries is the Bermuda Triangle, the dangerous stretch of water south of Bermuda that seems to swallow boats whole. Grace Cahill knew about an Ekaterina clue hidden in the Bermuda Triangle. By proving yourself a true Cahill on this Mission, YOU'VE just earned that clue! When you press, "View Clue," you will be taken to your My Clues tab, with the clue you earned, Uranium, open. Category:Missions Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Article stubs Category:Online